What is it?
by gfan509
Summary: Naruto is victim to Sasuke's violent obsession, but despite what Sasuke says, is it something other than obsession and sex? Or will Naruto always be Sasuke's toy? Warning: Graphic content and Language! XD Enjoy!
1. This Isn't Love

"This isn't love Naruto," Sasuke's annoyed voice tore through my brain, the thing I never wanted to hear him say, and the thing that wouldn't leave me alone. "You really are an idiot if you thought this was going somewhere," and then Sasuke did the worst thing he could, he laughed. He laughed, and asked me if I was being serious. I had to choke out a, "Duh, how much of an idiot do you think I am! Jeez, I was just going for a laugh!" I don't think He was convinced, my voice was dead, forced.

I couldn't live in the moment; my life had stopped, stopped at those words. Nothing mattered anymore. Sasuke's kiss, his scent, his touch, all trumped by his words. In reality I may have been bent over the bed, but in my mind I was still downstairs, staring horrified as Sasuke laughed at me. Tears fell from my eyes, it was safe now, Sasuke would think I was crying from sex, not the fact that he didn't love me. I cried out as Sasuke delivered his final thrust, "This isn't love," his words echoed again through my head. Not love. What was I to him? His toy? His fuck buddy? His property? He collapsed on the bed beside me. I turned away, unable to look at his beautiful face, his raven black hair, or his constant smirk.

"Heh. That was great," Sasuke said beside me, panting.

Did I love Sasuke? Yes. It was a truth I couldn't run from anymore, I loved Sasuke… but then his words filled me again.

When I woke up there was an absence of Sasuke, not that he usually sticks around. After showering I inspected last night's damage. Hickies and bruises, the hickies peppered across my stomach and chest, the bruises were mostly on my arms and hips. They were his marks, his claim on me. Was it sad that they made me slightly happy, that I even smiled a bit that he thought of me as his? What more were these marks really than piss on the property line of a wolf? They were put there to remind me and anyone else that saw them that I was his and his alone. Well, at least there weren't any on my neck this time.

I showered and put on a long sleeve orange jacket and baggy jeans, I spent approximately five seconds on the blonde mess on top of my head, and then dashed out the dorm building to school. It seems weird that I have to deal with all this with Sasuke and still go to high school classes. It was my last year at least, but it still felt wrong. Sasuke wasn't in this school at least; he went to an advanced private school across town. Here was the one place I guess I never had to worry about seeing him.

"Oi! Naruto!" a familiar voice called from down the hall.

"Kiba! Hey," I waved as he ran up to meet me.

"Hey, did you get Jiraiya's work done last night, I totally spaced!" the brunette replied, it was weird seeing Kiba without his usual face paint, But the principal here didn't allow that sort of thing, unlike our last principal, Tsunade.

"Fuck." I said, last night had been enough to deal with, I had completely forgotten our biology vocab and book work.

"Well," Kiba laughed, "Looks like we're both screwed!"

"Naruto! Kiba!" another familiar voice called from behind us.

"Bushy Brows!" I called, spinning around to find the familiar bowl shaped haircut of Lee.

"They opened the gym in the morning!" Lee said eagerly! , "Come on; let us get a youthful start to our day!" Lee grabbed both of our arms to drag Kiba and I to the gym, but he had grabbed one of the bruised parts on my arm, causing me to grimace. Kiba seemed to notice, but to my surprise didn't say anything.

When it was finally time for class, Kiba and I headed for Jiraiya's and Lee stayed back in the gym. Jiraiya's classroom, as usual had a mixture of loud students talking in groups and half-awake students either slumped over the lab tables or drinking coffee. Kiba and I took our spots at our lab table, beside the one of Sakura and Ino. The girls were gossiping again, as usual. The pink haired girl was apparently talking about a guy from another school across town.

"His hair was so weird, I mean hot, but like it kind of shaped like a duck's ass," Sakura said giggling.

"Oh, are you talking about Sasuke!" Ino said excitedly, causing me to turn abruptly away from my table to listen. , "I've dated him before!" Ino announced.

"You have not!" Sakura screeched, "No way would a guy that hot ever be with you."

"Oh shove it in your ear Sakura," Ino said, pulling out some pencils and workbooks from her bag, "Anyway, you don't have a chance."

"What! He seemed really in to me!" Sakura said, shocked.

"God he's flamingly gay Sakura, give it up!" Ino stated, causing Sakura to shriek.

"WHAAAAAT! NO WAY!" Sakura yelled, causing a few other heads to turn.

"Yup, saw him at his school making out with some purple haired guy with glasses." Ino said calmly.

I froze. When! When was Sasuke with someone else! Since when was he openly gay! What was happening, but before the girls could go on any further Jiraiya entered the room and the class grew quiet.

"Alright, hand in your work from yesterday and come get this dissection packet, in only a few…" Jiraiya started, but he was interrupted by the classroom phone.

"Hello?" He answered questioningly; people usually don't call only two minutes in to class, "Yes… I see...alright, send him down." Jiraiya set the phone down and addressed the class, "Alright, it seems like we have a new student joining us today from the academy across the river, I don't want you treating him any differently because of this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiba whispered to me. It seemed the whole class had burst into quiet chatter with this news.

"The school across the river… rather way across, it's on the other side of town, they say they go into extensive training there, it's a kind-of police academy for the gifted." I replied, "I wonder who would come here from there though, I mean its hell just to get into that place."

"Sounds like you know a lot about the place Naruto!" Ino said, scooting closer to us.

"Well it's just I…." I started, I could feel a blush cross my cheeks at the thought of Sasuke, and how people would react if they knew about us "I know someone that goes there, that's all," I said looking down.

There was a knock on the door and with a stern look from Jiraiya we all went silent. The door swung open and the color drained out of my face and Sakura and Ino gasped. The new student who had just walked in was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. It wasn't enough that he had control of me in the bedroom anymore, no, he decided he would get to me even more by fucking with my head at school to. I clenched my fist and looked away; I didn't want to believe it.

"Naruto? You know that guy?" Kiba asked, seeing my reaction, I ignored him. I heard Jiraiya introduce him to the class, still refusing to look up.

"Well looks like Sai doesn't have a lab partner, so I'll partner you with him," Jiraiya said, pointing out Sai to Sasuke.

"Actually sir, I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much trouble to partner me with Naruto." Sasuke said coolly. My head snapped up as the entire class turned to look at me.

"Well Naruto already has a lab partner so I'm afraid I can't allow that." Jiraiya said shaking his head; I was inwardly thanking him when Sasuke spoke again.

"I apologize, it's just, starting today I am to be Naruto's roommate here at the academy and I wanted to," he paused to smirk at me, "Get to know him better." Jiraiya looked from Sasuke to me, and then back to Sasuke, it seemed the rest of the class was doing the same.

"Well Naruto, Kiba, if you don't mind changing partners," Jiraiya started. NO! NO! I REFUSE! NO! I shrieked inside my head.

"I don't mind," I said, inwardly slapping myself in the face for doing so, Sasuke smirked again and walked toward my lab table. Kiba gave me a questioning look, but got up and moved over to Sai's table.

"That's a good boy," Sasuke whispered as he sat next to me, "wouldn't want to be sore tonight would we?" All I could do was face forward and imagine I was somewhere, anywhere else. This year had just turned into my own, personal hell.


	2. But For A Second

"What the hell are you doing here Sasuke?" I shouted after the door to my… our dorm room was shut. I had been seething all day, it was the first time I had ever yelled at him. "What," I continued, waving my hands around, "It wasn't enough for you to just fuck around with me you decided you had to fuck up the rest of my life too!"

"Being a bit conceited aren't we," Sasuke asked with a smirk. He closed the distance between us, grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my head to the wall. My back hit the wall as I attempted to squirm away from him. "Not everything is about you Naruto," he whispered into my ear, making me shiver. I closed my eyes as he started to suck on my neck. It surprised me when he stopped so suddenly and I opened my eyes to find his face only inches from mine. "Then again," He said softly, "Sometimes it is." He then proceeded to do something he had never done before, he kissed me. It wasn't his usual ferocious attack, where his tongue tore open my mouth, but soft, barely there. I broke free of his grip on my wrists, shoving him away.

"Stop fucking with me!" I shouted, trying to reach the door and make my escape. Sasuke wouldn't allow this however; he grabbed my arm on top of an old bruise, yanking me back to him. He pressed me to the wall again, his hands on either side of me.

"Don't you know better than to run away from me?" He asked in a dangerous voice. He moved one of his arms to pin me to the wall, and caressed my cheek with the other. I still remembered the day I tried to run from him. He hit me where he was now stroking, and then he dragged me back. I'm no weakling, but Sasuke was trained at a police academy, he was stronger and smarter than me. It only caused trouble to resist Sasuke, he always got what he wanted out of me.

His lips moved back to mine, all the tenderness from before erased. His lips tore at my own, his tongue forcing into my mouth. The hand that wasn't still pinning me to the wall unzipped my jacket and slid under my shirt. He liked my stomach and chest, I remember him telling me once. He moved the hand keeping me there, removing my jacket completely. He knew I wasn't stupid enough to run again. He detached himself from my mouth to pull off my shirt, staring at his marks on my body.

"You were wrong," he said, his finger tracing one of the bruises near my hip, "I didn't come to fuck with your life," He turned away, leaving me up against the wall, his hand was on the doorknob before I could clear my head.

"Sasuke!" I shouted, surprised by how desperate I sounded.

"Hm?" He asked quietly, looking back at me. I had slid down the wall some, and was still breathing a bit heavily.

"I, well yo... uh," I stuttered, I could feel my face growing warm and knew I was blushing. I didn't even know why I had called out his name, or maybe I did. I just didn't want to admit it, but, I wanted him, I wanted him to stay with me, I wanted more.

Sasuke smiled, not a smirk, a true smile, the first time I had ever seen him smile, and it was intoxicating. "You love me," He said, still smiling. I ran forward, I don't know what I planning, but he had already walked out the door. I was about to throw it open and go after him, but a voice in the hall stopped me.

"Oh Sasuke, there you are!" the annoyingly girlish voice of Sakura called, "I was just coming up to say hey, and uh, well," She added nervously, "I was wondering if you had an answer yet," she stumbled over her words, I bet she was blushing, "A-about the d-date, uhm, you never said where we were going t-to go." In seconds my back hit the wall and I sank to the floor. My heart was shattering. In five seconds I had gone from elated to destroyed. Sasuke was right, I was stupid. He didn't have feelings for me. I had been fooled a few seconds ago, he had actually been acting like… but no, this wasn't love for him. This was a game, I was nothing to Sasuke but a toy. And yet again, I found myself crying over Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. A Flash of Guilt

**~Hey! You're friendly author here! Thank you so much for your comments and subscriptions, you're all making me one happy writer XD! Anyway I know you've been holding out for some of the "good stuff" so I thought I wouldn't keep you waiting! Please be nice, it's my first time! (Publishing it that is, I got a folder of this stuff stashed away in my room XD)~**

I went to bed early that night hoping I wouldn't have to deal with Sasuke any more today than I already had. There was still a pain in my chest, carried over from what I overheard earlier. I tortured myself with thoughts of Sasuke and Sakura and just what their date would entail. Would he take her to his parent's place across town afterward? I shook my head, trying to get rid of my own memories of the first night I went there…

It all started At Kiba's. The music was so loud I felt like I could feel it blowing through me, there were teenagers coating every available surface of Kiba's house, and most of them were drunk students from our high school. I had lost track of Kiba about a half-hour ago and I was a bit… "tipsy" so found myself on the makeshift dance floor grinding on some random girl who had had way too much to drink. I found myself a little bored with her though and tried my best to overhear conversations around me over the blasting music.

"Oh my god! Is that Sasuke Uchiha!" a giggly girl said to a few other tipsy girls.

"He is sooo hot!" One of the other girls said, leaning on the girl next to her. The group of girls nodded in agreement.

"What is he even doing here at one of the public school parties?" the girl supporting her asked, "I thought he was from that prick school!"

"I'm going to go talk to him," the first girl announced, getting a startled reaction from her friends, but before they could argue with her she shot off in the direction of the raven haired boy they had been talking about. I watched as the girl practically threw herself at Sasuke, laughing to myself. She was attractive, but she had no chance, Sasuke was one of those perfect sort-of guys. I looked him up and down, the first thing I relised was that he was pretty tough, he no doubt could kick my ass. Second, his skin was white, kind of how I would imagine a vampire's skin except a little less creepy, and he had this smirk that was both annoying and alluring at the same time. His hair was styled in the most emo haircut I had seen in my life, it really reminded me of a duck's butt.

While she was talking to him, Sasuke completely ignored the girl, and, to my surprise, his eyes locked straight on to me. If I hadn't already been drinking I probably would have looked away in embarrassment, but instead I held his gaze.

"Stay here!" I yelled at the girl I had been dancing with, "Be right back!" I wasn't quite sure why, but I walked over to the black haired god, well, kind of sauntered, it was rather embarrassing. "So you're the heart-throb every chick's been wetting their panties over," I yelled at him after the drunk girl had walked off awkwardly.

"And you're the annoying blonde boy who kept checking me out," Sasuke said coolly, just loud enough to be heard over the music. This time I did blush, but gathered my composure.

"So what! You can't walk around that beautiful and expect me not to stare!" I shouted again, kind of thrown off that I was hitting on a guy, badly at that.

"Come on idiot," Sasuke said, ruffling my hair, "I'm taking your drunken ass home."

"Not unless it's to fuck me!" I said, stopping abruptly after I said it, "Fuck, I'm sorry, I'm drunk, I-" I continued, blushing what I'm sure was the deepest red my face has seen to this day. Sasuke smirked but didn't say anything; he grabbed my wrist and walked me out of the house.

"Don't mind the car," Sasuke said, leading me to a compact car with a fancy emblem on the front, "Borrowed it from the school," He explained. He opened the passenger door for me, making me feel even more awkward, "Don't worry," he encouraged, and grudgingly I got in. "Alright, so I assume you live at the academy, right," Sasuke said sliding in to the driver's side.

"Yea," I replied too loudly, "How did you know, are you a spy or something?" Sasuke smirked, and again said nothing more.

When we arrived at the dorms I got out, thanked Sasuke, and searched my pockets for my school ID to get into the building. "Fuck," I said to myself, checking my back pockets to.

"Problem?" Sasuke asked out of the window of his car, amused as I spun around in circles looking for my card.

"Oh uh, nope," I said quickly, giving him what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Then how about you go in then?" Sasuke asked.

"Right, Here I go," I said loudly, I started walking toward the door, but Sasuke wasn't convinced.

"Come on you idiot, you can stay at my place," Sasuke said, laughing and shaking his head.

"No really," I assured him, "I'm good, I can go, like, ask a teacher or something."

"Oh really," Sasuke said raising an eyebrow, then he got out of his car and led me back to it, "Come on you drunkard."

"Hey!" I called at him, "I have a name!"

"Oh really, you've yet to give it to me," Sasuke said and I cussed when I remembered he was right.

"Fuck. Right, I'm Naruto." I said awkwardly as we drove off.

"Naruto," Sasuke repeated softly, it sent a chill through me to hear him say my name.

"You're Sasuke!" I announced, "That girl said you were, you're Sasuke Uchiha." I thought I saw shock on his face but he quickly brushed it off.

"Did she really," He said coyly, "Do you learn everything you know by eavesdropping?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping!" I yelled defensively, "I'm just a better listener than everyone else!"

"I bet you are," Sasuke said quietly, his attention fixed on the road.

That night I didn't pay much attention to the large building we had pulled up to. I later came to know it as the Uchiha complex, a building housing multiple luxurious apartments. Sasuke never really talked about it, but I knew Sasuke had gotten the penthouse from his parents after they died.

"Holy shit!" I said as soon as we exited the elevator, "Do fucking well for yourself don't you!" Sasuke brought me to the couch, sitting me down without answering. I couldn't help but notice his eyes, a rare black, there was something alluring about them. I also took in Sasuke's build, he seemed to like tight clothing, and I stared shamelessly at Sasuke's body, silently grateful for his taste.

"I have some.. Uh some blankets if you...Uhm," Sasuke said awkwardly, the whole time I have known him, I had never known Sasuke to trip over words accept that night. He grew silent as I, got up and moved toward him. I don't think I have ever been this forward before, or since that time, but for some reason the chemistry was just right. I had been drunk enough and Sasuke was damn breathtaking. I brought my lips to his, my hand found its way into back of his duck hairstyle and I pulled him in closer.

"Na-Naruto," He said as we broke away, it gave me another chill and I returned to his lips, more forcefully, my mouth opened, and surprisingly enough so did his. Our tongues roamed, exploring the new territory, until Sasuke pulled away. "Naruto, you don't want to do this," He said, trying to push me off of him, "You're drunk."

"Fuck that," I said; pulling him back to me, we wrestled a minute before Sasuke gave in. His mouth moved from mine, his tongue trailing down to my neck. I gasped as he began to suck on my neck. He then returned his attention to my mouth; he was rough, rough like he is now. I opened my eyes, pushing away, the look on Sasuke's face was pure lust, it was shockingly different than the cool expression he had been holding, but more importantly, it was hot. He grabbed my arm, leading me around the maze of furniture to what I took to be his bedroom. He shed his shirt at the door to the room, helping me out of mine, before pushing me backward onto his bed. He sucked at my neck as his hands fumbled with my pants. He trailed soft nips down to my nipple, His tongue darted out, teasingly, coaxing a small noise from my throat. He had finally undone the button and slid my jeans off , taking my boxers with them. I was too drunk and too into it to be embarrassed like I usually was as Sasuke looked at my naked body. That same lust was in his eyes as he took me in.

"Sasuke," I said, bringing his attention back to my face, "I've never done this before," I said, nervous only that he would laugh at me for being a virgin.

"Don't worry," He said, his lips shaping back into that smirk I had grown so attracted to, "I'm a good lay." I was embarrassed again, but only for a minute. A different, much more aggressive emotion took over my body as Sasuke's hand grasped my all-ready hard erection. Another noise tore from my throat as he began to stroke. I mean, I was teenage boy, I had gotten myself off before, but it was completely different when Sasuke was doing it. My pleasure intensified when, to my surprise, He brought his mouth down and licked the head of my penis. His head bobbed and I threw my own back, eyes closed tight. I had never felt anything like this before. Sasuke quickened and I could feel my release building up.

"Sah- Sasuke!" I called, but I couldn't manage a warning quick enough. My eyelids flickered slightly and I let out a final groan as the intensity of my orgasm took me. I almost expected him to yell at me, I mean I probably would have in the same situation, but he didn't. He slid back up on top of me, his tongue dragging across his lips.

"And now," Sasuke said, reaching for something out of a drawer next to his bed, "It's my turn." My eyes widened as Sasuke started to undo his own pants and slide them off. I was afraid he would make me do the same thing to him. I couldn't I mean, its one thing to get a blowjob from a stranger, but…

"No!" I nearly shouted, as Sasuke began to coat his fingers with lube. I was even more terrified with what was coming next, "Sasuke!" I said abruptly, squirming underneath him. "NO STOP!" I yelled. Sasuke held me tight, squeezing my arm until it felt it would burst under his grip. I was no match for his strength sober, and he easily flipped me over. One of his lube covered fingers slid into my entrance, causing me to scream again. "No! Sasuke! Please Stop! Stop, you're hurting me!" I cried out.

"Stop what?" A voice came from somewhere near my ear. My eyes flew open and I saw Sasuke's face hovering above mine. "You were talking in your sleep again." he said, his face was hard to read, and he quickly drew back from me when he saw the expression on mine. I sat up, breathing hard, and took in my surroundings. I was back in my dorm room. I shook away my confusion and looked at the clock beside my bed, it was three thirty-seven, guess I had fallen asleep after all. "I wouldn't have woken you up, but you were loud as fuck," Sasuke complained sleepily, climbing back into his bed across the room.

"What time did you get in?" I asked, surprising myself with the question.

"Shut-up and go to bed." Sasuke said, turning to face away from me. It could have been my imagination, but I could have sworn that I saw guilt on Sasuke's face when he had been close, maybe it was just dark. I cursed my tendency to talk in my sleep, then rolled over and tried to think of anything else before drifting off to sleep once more.

**~ I know, I know, I interrupted the best part didn't I, well a lady never gives it all away on the first date… or apparently the third. Anyway, thank you for your patience and comments XD~**


	4. Two steps back

**~Hey! Me again! A short chapter today just got back from work. I am going to try my hardest to post a chapter every week-day, however on days like today when I have an eight-hour shift, it may be later at night. I will definitely post 5 chapters a week for as long as this story plays out, so if I do, for some reason, miss a day, I will make it up. Thank you for the comments and support, and enjoy! ~**

The next day I went to class early, hoping to avoid having to walk in with Sasuke. I found myself regretting my decision when I got to class and relised that the only two souls in the room were myself, and a certain duck-butt haired individual.

"Fuck! How the hell did you get here so fast," I asked, "You were asleep when I left! Sasuke laughed as I awkwardly sat beside him at our lab table.

"You're looking rather appealing this morning," Sasuke said, ignoring my question, he licked his lips, exaggerating the motion.

"You didn't answer my… wait did you just make a joke?" I asked, actually surprised. Sasuke laughed at me again, and I noticed he had slid his stool closer to mine.

"To answer your question," Sasuke began, then he leaned in, "I was pretending," He whispered, then laughed again. He took my face into his hands and leaned in, closing the distance between us and kissing me. I was beginning to think Sasuke was sick, I mean, he really didn't do the whole, tender thing, there must be something wrong with him. He suddenly tipped back in his stool, and faced forward as the handle to the door clicked. Sakura and Ino entered the room, apparently in mid conversation. I don't know how much they saw, but Sakura blushed and exchanged looks with Ino. They both giggled and walked to their lab table. After dumping her bag, Sakura turned to me.

"Hey Naruto," She said, I could sense a change in the atmosphere as she continued speaking, "Hinata is going to ask you out today."

"Ok, and…" I said, willing myself not to look at Sasuke to see his reaction, no matter how much I wanted to.

"Well, you know she really likes you…" Sakura said, twirling her fingers as if she wanted me to continue.

"Yea, since middle school, I know," I said, shrugging it off.

"Well do you like her?" Sakura asked impatiently. A loud crash from behind me caused me to turn around. Sasuke picked his fallen biology textbook off the floor, keeping his back to me. "Well!" Sakura demanded, snapping her fingers, "We don't have all day!"

"I don't know, she's all right I guess," I said, waving my hand, "She kind-of shy though."

"Oh my god," Sakura said, stomping her foot, "Yes or no Naruto, is it that hard?"

"Well, I… I'm kind-of…" I began.

"Are you seeing someone," Sakura cut in excitedly, "Who is she! Tell me!"

"I well, that is," I stumbled, my mind wandered back to Sasuke's words. _"You really are an idiot if you think this is going anywhere…" _Sasuke's voice cut into my thoughts, "No, it's not that, I'm not seeing anyone," I said.

"Good! Then say yes to Hinata! I mean you owe it to her anyway, I mean after all the things she's done for you, and you really 'ought to"! Sakura gushed.

"Well," I said, "I guess I could, I mean, I don't have a reason not to." I said, guilt biting at my thoughts, even if Sasuke didn't see us as anything I still felt bad for some reason, but if he was going out on dates with Sakura there really wasn't any problem with me going out with Hinata right?

Wrong. I had been so wrong. That day, right after school Sasuke was brutal. I barely had time to close the door before he had slammed me onto the wall, ripping off my clothes. He had me trapped on the bed in a matter of seconds, his mouth on my neck. He bit and sucked viciously, leaving twice his normal marks. His nails tore at my back as he began to leave marks on my stomach. He had discarded my pants long ago, tossing them away viciously. There was his usual brutality, but tonight he was at a whole new level. It was easy to tell, even if he didn't say it, Sasuke was bothered by my agreeing to go out with Hinata. Well, one thing was for sure, I would have to wear a scarf for our date Saturday... that is if Sasuke didn't burn it or something.


	5. Never Before Seen

**~Hi! Don't hurt me; I know I'm really behind! Here's your chapter for the day, don't worry the rest of the weeks chapters are coming too! Oh, and sorry for any errors you may find, I don't have a beta-reader or anything and I have been going pretty fast when I'm editing. ~**

"Okay," I said awkwardly, adjusting my scarf, "Uhm, I guess I'm off then." Sasuke didn't say anything, he didn't even turn around. He was at the table with one of his schoolbooks open, but I was pretty sure we didn't have any homework for history this weekend. With a small twinge of guilt eating at my insides I closed the door to our dorm room and headed down to the lobby. I shook my head, trying to focus on something other than Sasuke. I mean, this wasn't my first date, but Sakura had me really feeling bad for everything Hinata had done for me over the years. I owed her a good time.

"Oh! Na-Naruto," Hinata said shyly as I stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey Hinata," I said, messing with my scarf self consciously. It seemed like we were both eying each-other up. Hinata's hair really had grown since middle school; she seemed so much more feminine now. She wasn't wearing her usual zip –up hoodie, today she was in a simple yellow sundress. The dress clung to her figure in all the right places, but still seemed to give off an overall flowing sense. Before I had always seen Hinata as a tomboy, but now she was a full-blown woman. After a moment Hinata blushed and looked at the floor.

"Uh, shall we go then," She asked quietly.

"Oh, yea, uhm so where are we going, I mean, I guess we never worked that out." I adjusted my scarf again as we both walked out of the building.

"Well, I was thinking we could go out for Ramen," Hinata said smiling and looking back up, a bit of confidence entering her voice for the first time I could remember "Like we used to after school."

"Oh, yea," I said lamely, "I mean yea!" I said more energetically, I didn't want to trample on her feelings or anything, "Yea that sounds awesome!" Hinata smiled again and we set off on the river path that led from our school to town.

"The ramen shop we used to go to is farther from the high school than the middle school, but I still think we can walk," Hinata said, she seemed to speak a little louder now than in middle school too I had noticed.

"Yea, besides this gives us time to talk," I said, messing with my scarf yet again. It was a lame plaid thing that Sakura had picked out for me one time. She assured me it looked good on me, but I still felt weird wearing it. "Sooo…" I said, hoping that my pause hadn't been too long, "Uh how's uhm, school and everything, I mean besides biology and all."

"Oh school is going well, grades are good, although I've been having a bit of a struggle in Asuma's class, but a bit of a challenge is always good." Hinata said, looking at the river as she spoke. It was later in the day, but still pretty light out, the sun had just begun to set and its rays danced off the surface of the slow-moving river.

"Oh Asuma's class, don't even get me started, I've failed, like, everything she's given," I said, laughing, "She does not like me very much, not after the incident with the calculator," I added, remembering the day she threw me out of class for pulling a prank on Kiba.

"Oh I remember that, yea, last year, how did you even get a calculator to squirt ink anyway?" Hinata asked, shifting the small bag on her shoulder.

"Oh jeez," I said, scratching the back of my head, "It took Shino and me months to plan that thing, well it was taking me months until Shino decided to help anyway." Hinata laughed and I continued to explain the hilarious and tragic tale of my first few attempts to make a calculator squirt ink.

It was actually going pretty well. By the time we got to my favorite ramen shop we were both laughing about something Gai had done in gym. "I will never understand just what goes through his head," I said, chuckling still, "Or Lee's for that matter." We took our seats and soon the shop owner's daughter had come over to get our orders.

"Hello, wha.. oh Naruto! Hinata!" she exclaimed, "It's so nice to see you; it's been forever since you both came here! Well," she said, clearing her throat, "I assume it'll still be the usual?"

"Yes please!" I said energetically, "I'm starving!"

"There's the Naruto I know," the shop keeper said, poking his head out from the kitchen, "been a while since I heard that enthusiasm."

"So um," Hinata spoke up, bringing my attention back to her, "What's it like sharing a dorm with a student from the other side of the river?" I pulled on my scarf again, my mood shifting, so Sasuke had finally been brought up. I had actually managed to forget about him for a brief moment.

"Oh," I said seriously, "It's fine, I guess." I think Hinata could tell Sasuke was a taboo subject, but she pressed just a little further.

"Naruto, if he-if he's hurting you…" She started.

"No, not it's nothing like that," I said, faking a smile, "Nah, he's just a bit of a prick that's all."

"Oh, well I'm sorry," Hinata said, adjusting her bag again.

"No, don't worry 'bout it, I've dealt with my fair share of pricks," I said, dismissing it with a wave of my hand.

Things got a bit awkwardly quiet when the food came. The owner came out to chat a bit, but Hinata and I weren't really talking to each other much as to him. I found my mind wandering back to Sasuke. What was he up to now? Had his date with Sakura been like this? What would it be like if he were here with me instead of Hinata. Sasuke and I had stopped talking to each other ever seince I had decided to go on a date with Hinata. It was obvious he was jealous. Why? I mean he's always been possessive over me, but why wouldn't he let me go on one lousy date? Then I relised with a pang that Sasuke did let me out on one lousy date, he wasn't happy about it, and he did mark me up, but he didn't try to stop me. I was starting to feel really guilty about going out with Hinata when the check was brought out. Hinata opened her bag but I told her not to worry about it, I pulled out some money of my own, my allowance from the school.

The walk back to the school was quieter than the one there. It had really started to get dark now, the street lamps had all turned on, casting an orange light over everything.

"I'm sorry I brought him up," Hinata said softly, and I stopped walking turning to look at her. She was looking back down at the ground.

"Hey, no, don't worry about it," I said, taking her hand. This move startled her and she blushed. I pretended not to notice though and we started walking again. "I uh, I like your dress," I said awkwardly, I wanted to steer the conversation to something more positive, but I was having trouble thinking of anything but Sasuke.

"Th-thank you," Hinata said, "Sakura picked it out, said it would be perfect, I just wanted to wear my hoodie, but she said that wouldn't work." I laughed, so Hinata was still a bit of a tomboy after all.

"That's funny, Sakura picked out this too," I said, gesturing to the scarf. We both chuckled a bit.

"Sakura has always been a bit bossy," Hinata admitted, "I mean, I," she paused, blushing, "Well I wouldn't have asked you out, but Sakura basically forced me. Oh um, not that I didn't want to go out with you!" She said quickly. I thought on this. It seemed like Sakura had engineered this whole thing. I thought about admitting that Sakura had convinced me to say yes, but I didn't want to hurt Hinata's feelings.

"Yea, Sakura can be pushy," I agreed as we came to the dorm building. I felt like I should have walked Hinata to the girl's dorm building, but she said it was fine. She walked me to the elevator and I swallowed hard. This was the part of the date I had been secretly dreading. The kiss, Sakura told me it was important to kiss a girl at the end of a date or else you would offend her. Not that kissing Hinata would be terrible, but… I didn't exactly want to do it, but I also didn't want to offend her.

"Goodbye Naruto," Hinata said, turning to leave.

"Uhm, Hinata!" I called, pulling on her hand. She turned back to me; her face was red, probably not as red as mine. I put my arms on her shoulders and leaned down slowly. I placed a soft kiss on her lips, hoping that it somehow said thank you for the date. Just as our lips met for a second time the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

"Girls aren't allowed in this dormitory after eight," A familiarly cold voice called, causing Hinata and I to jump apart.

"Sa-Sasuke!" I said stunned, my guilt reaching an all-time high for the night as I stared into his ruthless face.

"You have to leave." Sasuke said coldly to Hinata, his eyes like daggers directed at her.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," Hinata said in a barely audible whisper, she looked down at the floor, avoiding anyone's gaze.

"You can't talk to her like that!" I said defensively, he had no right to be a prick.

"Oh don't I?" Sasuke asked in a tone threatening me to challenge him.

"No, you have no right to start acting like a stupid prick just because you're jealous," I said without thinking. Hinata started, her head snapping up looking at me with a stunned expression. Sasuke looked livid, I expected him to punch me, to slap me, I dunno, pull out a lead pipe and beat me to death, but he did something much worse. His hand found my wrist pulling me into him. He then kissed me, a deep, drawn kiss. I could have pulled away if I tried, but I couldn't. I just couldn't pull away from him, not this time. Sasuke's kiss was saying more than his words ever could. He had kissed me in full view of Hinata; he was saying I was most definitely spoken for. For once it felt totally right being his.

A clattering sound brought my attention back to reality. Sasuke let go of me and I turned to see Hinata's bag lying on the floor, a glimpse of her hair flying around the corner was all that was left of her. I started to move after her, but Sasuke gripped my wrist again, preventing me from chasing her. I looked up at him and could almost swear I saw the rarest thing known to man, a tear in the eye of Sasuke Uchiha.


	6. Breaking Point

**~Hey! Very short chapter, but packs quite a punch. I wouldn't stay up waiting, but before I sleep for the night I will have the next chapter up! Thank you for your support, and enjoy! XD~ **

"Naruto… You can't leave me! "Sasuke said, his voice filled with desperation. He held my wrist, his eyes were looking off to the side, as if he couldn't even look at me while saying it, "I love you Naruto"

A mixture of feelings were swirling inside me, there was a rush of elation, but it was suppressed by a darker feeling. It had been bubbling under the surface. The rumors of him and that guy outside his school, what he had done and kept doing to me after Kiba's party, Laughing at me and calling me an idiot, for saying he didn't love me, Sasuke had racked up a lot of negative points. I've been putting myself through hell for him, but this was the final straw, I could have handled anything from him, anything but this.

"I don't give a fuck what you feel!" I exploded at Sasuke, "I don't care what you think I am to you, a toy, a fucking object, I just don't give a fuck! You don't love me, you obviously never will, and all you're doing is fucking with my life! You treat the one person that's shown me a good time since I fucking met you like shit! I'm done! Just get the fuck out of my life!" I turned away, hoping I was fast enough that Sasuke hadn't seen my tears. Sasuke's hand pulled back off my wrist like I had shocked him with electricity, I didn't dare look up at his face, and I knew I could never leave if I did. I bent to pick up Hinata's bag, moving to follow her.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out, as I was about to turn the corner, it took all I had not to turn back to him, I recognized the sound of his voice, I had called after him like that before.

"Fuck off," I said, my voice full of venom, and with that I broke into a run, heading for the girl's dorm building.


	7. Confusion

**~Hey! It's so late! Man it took me longer than I thought to write this chapter, although I do blame some of that on you-tube… I mean you go to find the perfect mood song… and you end up on some obscene show's blooper reel. Enjoy and let me know what you think of my story so far! ~ **

"Hinata!" I called, pounding on the door to her room, "Come on Open up, let me explain!" The door swung open and a grouchy Sakura walked out.

"What did you do now Naruto!" She said angrily, that's right, I forgot that Sakura was her roommate.

"What? Nothing, um is she here?" I asked, trying to look around her.

"No, but if you did something to her you better fess up or I'll punch the lights out of your eyes," Sakura said, cracking her knuckles. Sakura was the only girl I knew that could scare the hell out of any man by cracking her knuckles.

"Forget about it!" I said hastily retreating down the hall, "Just, tell her it's not what it looked like!" I called over my shoulder as I ran back down the hallway. That was lame, I mean, It kind-of was what it looked like… stupid! Why did I say that! I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I didn't actually know what it was exactly that had happened. I certainly didn't know how to softly break it to her that I was having sex with Sasuke… god why was I so stupid. I swore as I remembered that I still had Hinata's bag, I should have given it to Sakura or something.

"Na-Naruto" A soft voice called, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hinata!" I said thankfully, "Oh god! I just, I don't know how to explain it, um, well you see Sasuke…"

"It's okay Naruto," She said, looking at the floor and playing with her hair, "I understand."

"Uh, no it's not like… well… here's your bag," I said awkwardly, holding out the bag and looking at the floor.

"Thank you Naruto," She said quietly, taking her bag from me "Well, I should go…" she said, turning to go to her room. "Sakura was right," she said in a whisper, shaking her head.

"Right about what?" I asked, causing Hinata to stop, apparently I wasn't supposed to hear her, she just sped up and continued back toward her dorm. Why everything suddenly concerning Sakura… our date was, it seemed, entirely her plan in the first place, and I had a sneaking suspicion that I knew exactly what Sakura had been "right about". Was this date just her test? Did Hinata really agree to this, or was Sakura using her? I felt like a detective that was missing that one last clue. What was I missing?

The missing link really wasn't my main concern right now anyway. I couldn't go back to my room tonight. Sasuke was there, and I couldn't face him anymore. It was harsh, but I meant every word I said to him. I was done with his little game. But, if I really meant all that I said, why did it feel like there was a gaping hole in my heart? Sasuke. Had he meant it when he said he loved me? No. It just wasn't… it couldn't be true. Look at all he did how he fucked up my life… He could never love me... "This isn't Love," that's what he said.

I had no clue what to do. The only thing I could do is cry, it was pathetic, it was sick, it was wrong, but all I could do is sit in the seclusion of one of the trees on campus and cry over Sasuke Uchiha.

...

I found myself knocking at Kiba's door quite a while later, deflated, and more than a bit confused. I had even considered going back to my room, back to Sasuke, but I couldn't, not after what I said.

"Hey, what's up," Kiba asked sleepily after opening his door. I relised it must have been pretty late, I had wandered around the school grounds while I tried to sort out what to do, I hadn't even checked the time before coming here.

"Hey, I need a place to crash," I said, hoping my eyes weren't red from the crying I'd done. However, judging by the look on Kiba's face it was no good.

"Yea, sure, I mean, all I got open is the floor, but..." Kiba started, his face was full of pity.

"That's perfect I just can't go back to… my room," I said after a pause. Kiba didn't question me, and after a look from Kiba, neither did Shino, his roommate. It was there, on the floor of my best friend's room that I drifted off into the worst night's sleep I had ever had in my life.


	8. To Tear Apart the Heart

**~Hey! Here be your chapter for today… I mean kind-of it's after midnight, but I am saying it counts… so ha! Kay, enjoy! ~**

I seriously considered skipping class just to avoid Sasuke, but living at the school I would have to go to the infirmary to do so, or else invoke the wrath of our new principal. I was sure that I wouldn't be able to convince the school nurse and former principal Ms. Tsunade, so I didn't bother. Instead I found myself standing awkwardly outside the door to the classroom five minutes before the bell, my palms sweating and my head reeling.

"Naruto," a voice behind me called, making me jump, "Are you going in?"I turned to look into the face of my teacher and "father figure." He was the reason I got to live at the school, apparently he was friends with my dad. We never talked really, he just said vague things to me once-in-a-while.

"Oh, um… yea" I said, shaking my head and trying to focus. I took a deep breath and walked inside, keeping my head down. I stared at my shoes until I all most bumped into a lab table, and then tentatively looked up. My table was completely empty. I felt relieved, but also a bit sad. Sasuke had always been very early to class, and he was just an all around punctual person, the fact that he wasn't here so soon before class could only mean one thing. He wasn't coming.

Classes passed much like they had before Sasuke's arrival. I spent each class period that I shared with Sasuke thinking about what I would say to him when I did see him, and each class that I didn't hoping that the next class he would magically be there. My stomach was full of butterflies when the final class for the day was over and knots when I finally reached the dorm building. All my insides felt like they were twisted into fiery knots when I finally reached our room. _Sasuke is just behind this door _I thought. With my heart pounding I lifted my hand to the doorknob. I turned it slowly, swallowing hard.

"Um, I'm back," I called as I walked into the room, but no one was there. "Sasuke?" I called, closing the door behind me. Something was wrong; there was nothing out on Sasuke's desk. One of the drawers to Sasuke's dresser was slightly out; I pulled it the rest of the way out and found it empty. His bed was completely bare except for a folded sheet of paper sitting directly in the middle. I snatched it off, unfolding it hastily.

_Naruto,_

_I fucked up, you can't forgive me for the shit I did, and I don't blame you. I'm gone, like you wanted, don't worry, you won't run into me at school, I'm trying to get back in to my school, and if I can't… well never mind. I just wanted you to know, I never meant to for all this to happen. I love you, and I thought that you could never love me after what I did, so I acted like a dick. The thing is, I think for a second there you did love me… and I let myself think that all I had to do was confess and it would all be set right. I was wrong. You don't know how sorry I am._

_Goodbye,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	9. Useless

**~ Hello! Another short chapter, but I promise a long one really is coming… again it is technically past midnight, but oh well. Here you are, enjoy, and I hope to publish another chapter in the daylight next time XD~ **

You know the pain of losing a loved one, if they move, or if they are killed, if they just aren't there. It is an unquantifiable pain, worse than losing a limb or forcibly having your skin removed. I had experienced pain from Sasuke before, physical pain, mental pain, pain deep in my heart, but this was pain caused when he was here. The pain of him being gone was ten times worse. He had really left. It couldn't be real. The worst part was it was my fault. I wanted him gone, and he went, but even when he did what I said, he still fucked up. No not him, me. I fucked up.

I must be a masochist, I mean why else would I do this to myself. I'm sick. I'm wrong. I can't even think straight. Something wet hit my hand and I looked down, I was crying again. Crying over him. _Do something! _I shouted in my mind, _move! Get up! Do something, anything! _I didn't move, I just sat on the floor, tears streaming down my face with my hand clenching the letter that tore apart my heart. It must have been hours before I could actually get up. My legs were numb and slightly painful, but it didn't even register compared to the pain still lingering in my chest. I fell into my bed, not bothering to undress, not even taking my shoes off, and most definitely not letting go of his letter.

I had been wrong to think that last night had been the worst night I had ever had. Tonight was far worse. After lying stiffly in bed for hours, eyes open, staring at the empty bed beside me, I finally let go of the letter, it felt like I was letting go of the last thing that made this a dream. I know I couldn't actually hear it hit the floor, but I did anyways. My tears had finally stopped. I think I didn't have any of them left after hours of constant crying.

I got up, pulling my blankets with me, and snatching my pillow. I just couldn't look at his empty bed anymore. I lay down in Sasuke's empty bed, feeling both empty and a little closer to him at the same time. Moving here made me feel closer to him somehow, maybe it was the fact that Sasuke had been here less than a day ago… or maybe it was because the mattress had just a hint of his smell. The move however did not get me any closer to sleep. There was just too much going on in my head.

I had to be the biggest failure time had seen. I couldn't do anything but cry anymore... unless of course it was yelling at Sasuke and fucking everything up. Everything got so fucked up. Wasn't love supposed to be different than this? Was this some fucking punishment, was I 'getting what I deserved' for falling in love with another man? No. It wasn't some divine thing… it was my own stupidity that had led me here. My stupid choices. And it ultimately was me that had driven Sasuke away in the first place. All I was doing now was lying in bed, his bed, full of selfish pity. I was even too much of a coward to go after him. I was useless. It was on that note that my brain finally shut down, and I drifted into a dreamless, senseless sleep.


	10. Lean On Me

**~Hey! So it's not exactly light out, but hey it's before midnight! So yay! *throws mini-party* Enjoy the chapter, and thank ya for all the love! ~**

"Naruto?" asked a concerned Hinata, after class had ended "Where's Sasuke? I haven't seen him in a few days, is he sick or something?" I looked up at her, she had been so understanding of the whole situation, I didn't want to dump all my problems on her, but I felt like if I didn't tell someone I would explode.

"Oh, it's not that… He…" I began, but it was a long story, "Hinata," I asked changing approach, "Do you want to meet up after school?" She looked nervous so I added, "It's just, there's a lot to tell and, well, I need someone to tell it to." It surprised me how honest I was being, although Hinata had always been my go-to person when I was younger and I had to vent about something.

We met up after school and began the walk into town; it had a completely different feel to it than when we were on our date. The pressure was off and I think we were both more relaxed.

"This is hard for me to say," I said, hesitantly, "but…. I don't think I can keep it inside anymore, but… it's not something I want spread around."

"Don't worry," Hinata said, reassuring me, "This stays between us." That was all I needed to hear, I immediately unloaded the whole story, How Sasuke and I met, what happened that night… minus the exact details of our intimacy. I told her what happened after the party, the months that passed, about Sasuke coming to school, about him telling me he loved me. It was surprising how all this just flowed out of me so easily.

"Naruto," She said, sympathetically placing her hand on my arm. A few tears escaped my eyes as I pulled out the folded letter in my pocket, I handed it to her, not able to continue to explain out loud. She brought her hand to her mouth as she read Sasuke's words, "Oh Naruto," she said again, her lip was trembling, "Naruto I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault," I said, wiping my face and taking the letter back from her. I folded it carefully, as though it was the most fragile thing in the world.

"No Naruto, you don't understand, Sakura thought that there was something between you. When Sasuke canceled their date he said it was because he was in love with someone, and Sakura thought it was you. She told me to ask you out to see if it was true!" Hinata said, starting to cry herself, "If it wasn't for me…" Hinata began, but I cut her off.

"No. Hinata it's not your fault. I said yes, and I was the one that exploded at Sasuke. It's my fault." I said, shaking my head, "I just wish I wasn't so stupid!" Hinata pulled me into a hug. It wasn't awkward; it actually felt nice to have her caring arms wrapped around me.

"So," Hinata said after a minute, breaking apart from me, "Do you want to go for Ramen, or…."

"Actually, I don't really have much of an appetite," I said, "I'm really sorry, but, I think I'm going to head back to the school."

"Its all-right," Hinata said, rubbing my arm, "I'll see you later then, take care of yourself Naruto." We parted ways, but I didn't feel like going back to the school. I wasn't ready to go back to the empty dorm room just yet. I walked off the main path, following one of the more scenic routes that were intended to be a bike trails.

…

It started to get dark, and I was wondering how long I had been outside. The street lamps flickered on, telling me it was longer than I had intended. I took a deep breath, and then headed back toward the dorm, preparing myself for the emptiness that awaited me. I rubbed my sore eyes, I hadn't slept well last night, I hoped tonight would be better, but I doubted it.

I walked sleepily to the elevator, rubbing my eyes again. I was feeling a bit faint and stabilized myself against the wall. Maybe I would sleep well, I thought, closing my eyes. My head was still spinning when the elevator dinged; I opened my eyes, surprised to see Hinata and Kiba talking right in front of the opening doors.

"I just think as his best friend you should…" Hinata was saying, but she instantly stopped when she saw me, "Naruto!" she exclaimed, I thought you came back here hours… are you all right?" she asked concerned, Kiba too looked worried at the sight of me. I brought my hand to my head, the world was spinning uncontrollably. Black numbness was creeping into the edges of my vision. I tried to talk, to tell them both I was fine, not to worry, but I couldn't speak. Hinata gasped as my legs gave out.

"Naruto!" both Hinata and Kiba called out shocked. They both rushed forward, and the last thing I saw was Hinata's worried face, then my world faded to black.


	11. A Plan

**~*guiltily* He… Hey! Okay I know, I suck for going so many days without a chapter. I wish I could promise you a perfect week… but this week is a busy one, so how bout I just promise to try my hardest to get you your chapters, but not promise that they will absolutely be there. Thank you so much for your support! It's you guys that have kept me writing! ~**

I opened my eyes slowly, bright light seemed to flash painfully through into my brain, giving me an instant headache, and I closed them again quickly. Where am I? What's going on? I thought my hands feeling around me, finding a cool, slightly scratchy material. I snapped my eyes open, the past few days events flooding in to me. It was a mistake, the light blinded me and hurt my head, and I brought my hand up to protect my eyes. I was in a bed in the nurse's office, the blinds were closed around it, but the damn light was still on.

"Naruto," a voice near me called, distracting me, I turned to see Kiba sitting in a chair beside me, "Damn, gave us a fucking scare!" I tried to speak, but my throat felt like it was caked dry, Kiba looked at me in confusion. My failed attempt did however register with someone else.

"Oh Naruto," said Hinata, I hadn't relised that she had been standing right beside Kiba, "Here, I have some water for you; I thought you might want some when you woke up." I wanted to thank her, but I was too busy trying to sit up.

"Oh No you don't Uzamaki," Tsunade said, walking in from behind the curtain, I'll do that. I was embarrassed, but grateful as she propped up pillows behind me and lifted me into a sitting position. Hinata handed me the water and I took it with shaking hands. The water was painfully cold, but left me feeling a bit better, the fog in my head stated to lift. I thought back to the night Sasuke left, about how stupid I had been, I really should have just gone after him.

"Fuck," I said, "I really bit it this time." Kiba and Hinata looked shocked, but Tsunade was used to my swearing.

"What do I care," she said, "It's not like I'm your principal," she used to say.

"What time is it?" I asked, holding my head, Tsunade handed me some pills and more water I took them eagerly.

"About midnight," Hinata answered, looking concerned, "Naruto, what happened?"

"You're asking me," I questioned, "I don't even know how I got here."

"That would be me," Kiba said, leaning back in the chair, "You were drooling dude, it wasn't pretty."

"You mean I fell asleep?" I asked, confused.

"Well you kind of passed out," Kiba explained, "But you started talking, and I think you even opened your eyes a few times, I'm surprised you don't remember, I mean you were even talking about Sa-" A stern look from Hinata stopped Kiba dead in his tracks."What," he asked her, and she nodded her head in Tsunade's direction, thankfully her back was turned.

"You kept going on and on about Sasuke," Tsunade said, "Don't think I didn't notice, something like…" she paused and in a mocking tone she tried to mimic me, "Sasuke-oh Sasuke, I need to get him back, I'm nothing without him."

"Fuck!" I said loudly as both Kiba and Tsunade laughed, "Did I really say that?"

"It was pretty pathetic dude." Kiba said, shaking his head.

"Fuck," I swore again.

"Um, is Naruto going to be okay?" Hinata asked Tsunade nervously.

"Yes, he's just an idiot that can't deal with grief, he doesn't like to sleep or eat when he has a problem, and he collapsed from stress." Tsunade said, and I blushed when I remembered another time I had come to the nurse's office and collapsed.

"Anyway, you want me to fuck up Sasuke for you, I can take his prep ass," Kiba said in a more serious tone. I was confused but then I looked at Hinata's red face, she wouldn't look me in the eye.

"So that's why you were in our dorm," I said to Hinata, who was looking guiltily at the floor "and no," I said to Kiba, "I need… something else."

"Say the word dude," Kiba said, opening his arms wide, "Whatever it is you want my lord, you shall have it," he added sarcastically.

"Shut up," I told him, trying to punch him in the arm, but missing.

"Well look who's suddenly healthy," Kiba said laughing.

"You do seem happier," noted Hinata.

"Well," I said, a smile creeping across my face, "I have a plan," I confessed, "but Kiba, I'm going to need you to throw another party."


	12. Something Stirring

**~Hey there! A huge thanks to my best friend for giving me a hand with this one, I was doubting my work but she gave me back my confidence, so thanks Bridget! Thank you all for your reviews, patience, and support. ~ **

I adjusted the collar of my jacket nervously. I sent Sasuke a note... Alright so Hinata took it over to his house, but I hoped it had been enough to convince him to show up. Okay, I'll admit, asking Sasuke to meet me at one of Kiba's parties was kind-of cheesy, and I kind of hated myself for it, but I would never have had the nerve to show up on his doorstep and beg him to take me back. Besides, this way I had Kiba to kick my butt if I chickened out and Alcohol in case it didn't go well.

The bass felt ten times louder than it had been the night I met Sasuke, I could almost feel myself shaking in response to its booms, although those could also have been nerves.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba shouted, walking up to me with two plastic cups in his hand, "You're going to need this!" he yelled over the music, handing me one of the cups. I downed it instantly, it burned my throat on the way down and I shook my head, trying to get rid of the sensation.

"What the fuck was that!" I yelled at Kiba.

"Dude… you need to be wasted for what you're gunna do!" He said closer to me. I blushed, Kiba was obviously cool with me seeing a guy, but I kind of hoped he wouldn't be so up front about it.

Twenty minutes passed… and no Sasuke. I was getting antsier by the minute, what if he didn't show up? Kiba gave me another of his "special mixes," after another twenty minutes had passed.

"God I am so fucking stupid!" I whined, Kiba had taken me upstairs because I had been getting weird looks at people, then abruptly yelling at them to fuck off. I was most definitely drunk, my head was buzzing and my temper was growing rapidly.

"Chill, he'll show," Kiba said, he was considerably less drunk than me, and he plopped down on his bed.

"Shut up! You don't know shit about him!" I yelled at him, throwing an empty cup at him.

"Oh and you do!" he said angrily, "You don't exactly learn a lot about a person by repeatedly fucking them!"

"Excuse me!" I yelled, pushing off the wall, "Wanna fucking swing that by me again!"Kiba stood up angrily, his face coming in close to mine.

"You doing fucking everything for this prick." Kiba said, "He fucking ass raped you and you want him back?" he roared, I didn't know where this was coming from, but Kiba was seething "He doesn't deserve you."

"Oh yeah! You don't know shit, Sasuke and I had something more than sex! And I let him ass fuck me, I liked it! Besides if he doesn't fucking deserve me who the fuck do you think does!" I roared, pushing Kiba away from me. Kiba and I were similar, we didn't want to talk about things that bugged us until it became too much, it always happened like this. When something went wrong we would get in each other's faces and have a good shouting match, followed by an awkward conversation a few days later.

"God Naruto, you're so fucking blind," Kiba said, sitting back down on the bed, I wondered what he meant by that, and was about to ask him when Hinata burst in to the room.

"Naruto!" She said out-of breath, "He's here! He showed up!" Kiba looked forward, refusing to react to the news, I wanted to stay and get this all worked out between us, but my blind and masochistic devotion to Sasuke pulled me out of the room. I followed Hinata to the stairs, but grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Do you think I'm stupid for doing this?" I asked her, "I mean, do you think I don't... know Sasuke." As soon as the words left my mouth I relised that it was true. What did I know about Sasuke? Why was I trying to get him back?

"Naruto, I… I heard… through the door," Hinata said sheepishly, "Kiba… he can't be unbiased on this one he… listen, you love Sasuke right?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, there was no doubt in my mind that I loved Sasuke, "I have to do this." I said, more to myself than Hinata.

"Then come on," Hinata said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the stairs. We made it just in time to see a familiar duck-butt hairstyle darting out the front door.

"Shit!" I yelled, running after him, struggling through the crowds of people. I pushed my way to the door, throwing it open.

"Sasuke!" I yelled, running out into the yard. He stopped, turning around. He looked as he always did. His hair, his beautiful face, and his smirk.

"Did you miss me?" He asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Don't be so conceited," I said too loudly. Sasuke chuckled, and I walked toward him, "Yeah," I continued, "Not everything is about you," I continued. Sasuke took his hands out of his pockets and cupped my face, pulling me into a kiss. I didn't have to beg him to come back, and he didn't have to apologize for anything, our kiss said it all. I wrapped my arms around him, but he pulled back a little.

"Jesus," he said, stunned, "What have you been drinking."

"No fucking clue," I said attempting to smirk. I kissed him again, pushing our bodies together. It was a chilly night, but Sasuke was so warm and comfortable.

"Not so fast," Sasuke said, yet again moving away, "I'm going to do this right this time." He tugged on my hand leading me to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"I'm taking your drunk ass home," Sasuke said with a smile, helping me into his car. I smiled too, but even though I was happy, I was still a little disappointed that Sasuke wouldn't be taking advantage of me this time.


	13. Sideswipe

**~Hey! So I completely understand if you have been plotting my horrible and untimely demise! It's been WAY too long! I could give you the multiple excuses I have (work, little sleep, writer's block, or that this chapter was just all around hard to write) but… yeah. So sorry, sorry, sorry I owe you guys so much! Thank you once again, you guys are awesome! Also you should all thank Bridget and so should I, she has been pushing me to update and without her it would probably have been EVEN LONGER a wait, so yay! Thank you B! ~**

I opened my eyes to piercing light, I went to raise my hand to protect them, but I found it intertwined in something else. I was suddenly aware of a body draped over me. Everything was fuzzy, I didn't remember a lot about last night, but I knew enough to realize it was Sasuke. So it had worked. He showed up, he really showed up. The hole in my chest was finally filled by his presence once again. I know some stupid chick flicks are all about that "fuzzy warm feeling" or whatever, and call me cheesy but I could finally understand what that was.

"Morning," Sasuke said softly, sitting up in bed, his arm sliding off my waist, and his hand leaving mine. I grabbed for it again, not wanting to let go of him. I was surprised to find him fully clothed as I sat up and tried to shake off my fuzzy vision. It was a terrible idea; I grabbed my head with my free hand wincing in pain.

"Fuck," I said grumpily, my head was pounding like someone had beaten it with a hammer all night, "I feel like I was hit by a truck," I complained, moving my stiff limbs with great effort. I would have to yell at Kiba later for whatever it was he had given me, "Did we…" I asked, gesturing between us, I didn't care if we did have sex last night; I just wanted to piece together what exactly happened after Kiba poisoned my fucking brain.

"No, I was a perfect gentleman," Sasuke said smirking. Somehow I felt happier, and closer to Sasuke than I ever had. He was different, so much different than I had seen him, well other than the first time I met him. It scared me, not knowing this side of him, what was real, this Sasuke, or the violent possessive one?

"My fucking head hurts," I whined, shielding my eyes from the invading light. Sasuke took my head gently into his hands and planted a kiss on my forehead. We laid down again and his arm wrapped back around my waist. The warmth and comfort from Sasuke's body was gently lulling me back into a comfortable sleep when the other big event of the night came crashing back to me.

"KIBA!" I shouted, sitting up in a flash, I groaned and slid instantly down onto the floor, "Shit that hurts," I said, clasping my head.

"Nooooo…." Sasuke said sarcastically, "I'm Sasuke." I looked back at him and saw the smirk I knew all too well, maybe Sasuke wasn't so different after all.

"Shaddup," I said back at him, hiding a smile, "I-shit this sucks so much believe me, but, I gotta go," I said, hating myself. I was one fuck up after another. I needed to sort this out with Kiba, but I had just gotten Sasuke back. I tried to get to my feet, surprised and a bit disappointed when Sasuke didn't pull me back to him. I was having a difficult time standing up, my head was spinning. Sasuke surprised me by helping me to my feet and supporting me as my head swam. "You aren't going to stop me," I asked puzzled, my head still reeling.

"Naruto, I have you now, nobody can take you away from me," Sasuke said gently and a little matter-a-factly.

"What makes you say that," I said jokingly, "I could be seeing someone else."

"You chose me this time Naruto," Sasuke said, why did he have to go all serious on me all of a sudden, "You wanted me back. This time I'm not leaving, and I'm not going to lose you." He pulled me in, hugging me close, "Naru, nobody can come between us."

"Fuck, now I really don't want to go," I breathed before our lips met.

"Go, Hinata said your fight with him was pretty serious," Sasuke said, unwrapping himself from me.

"She-she did?" I asked confused, "When?"

"It's called a cell phone stupid," Sasuke said smirking, "She also told me some… other stuff," He said his face darkening a little. "Anyway, get out of here, go see Kiba; I'll be here when you get back." He kissed me again then I left. I probably looked like a fucking nightmare, but who really gives a fuck. I went quickly to Kiba's dorm room, hoping he would be there and not at his house.

Many students that lived in town opted to stay in the dorms, Kiba always said it was to stay away from his family, but they always seemed to get along well. It never made much sense to me, Kiba was at his house half the time anyway, I didn't get why he even got a room at the school. He didn't even live that far away!

I knocked on his room door, fingers crossed. An exhausted looking Shino answered the door, giving me a death glare. "He's not here Naruto, Go the fuck away." He said, before abruptly slamming the door. I forgot that he wasn't really a morning person, but then again, he never really seemed to be a people person in general.

I contemplated going back to Sasuke, but Kiba's words kept coming back to me. He had snapped so suddenly, it was un-Kiba, then again I guess I had been the one with the loose temper. He said I didn't know Sasuke; I couldn't get to know him by sleeping with him. It ate at my brain as I relised he was right. I didn't know Sasuke. Even more worrying was what came after. It almost seemed like He had…it was almost too hard to think about. What did Kiba mean I was blind, and then Hinata… saying he couldn't be unbiased? What the hell was this all about? I decided right then that I had to see him. I took off, running for his house, trying my hardest to avoid as much sunlight as possible when I got outside.

I realize it would have probably been easier to get a ride than run all the way there, but the more I thought about our fight the more I got worked up about it. By the time his house was in sight I was almost fit to start yelling at him again. I know he is my best friend, and he's always looked out for me, but Jesus, I'm not his little sister, I don't need him "protecting" me by interfering in my love life. I mean we had always left the relationship bit out of our conversations, I mean sure we talked about stuff like that, but we never really stayed on the topic too long. I slowed to an exhausted walk when I made it to Kiba's yard; the place still looked trashed from last night. I knocked on the door louder than I had intended.

"What the fuck!" Kiba's said as the door swung open, He was gripping his head and looked worse than me. "Naruto," he said, "didn't expect you so early, weren't you with Uchiha?" His voice was full of venom, it wasn't the hangover, it wasn't alcohol, Kiba was genuinely pissed.

"What's your deal," I asked, "I came over here to straighten this out, what is up with you!" I said defensively.

"God," Kiba said shaking his head, "Is that all, I'm something you need to straighten out now."

"Kiba what the fuck," I said, anger was bubbling in my stomach, "Why are you being such a dick. You are my best friend, you always will be, I don't get why you're so upset right now."

"Ha, that's great, bff's, this is exactly why I'm pissed Naruto," Kiba said, leaning on the door heavily. Suddenly everything clicked in my head. It all made sense. I had never been quick, I wasn't book smart, but I couldn't believe it had taken me until now to realize.

"Jesus Kiba! You mean, all this fucking time…" I said it made sense; Kiba was always there for me. He had moved in to the dorms even though he could have easily lived at home. His campaign at the start of the year to become my roommate, changing around his classes to have time with me, Hinata's comment… fuck.

"You're so fucking dense," Kiba started, "I love you Naruto; I have for the past few years. At first I told myself I was confusing myself. You know, we were best friends, practically brothers, but… it wasn't that. I couldn't get you out of my head, I wanted you to be happy forever, and I couldn't stand to not see that goofy smile of yours." His voice had picked up, and he had started talking faster and faster. I thought about how hard it must have been for him, finally getting to tell me, to dump out his feelings, and I was already taken. There was a pause, I couldn't form words, I wanted to say something to him, I don't know, tell him it was okay? But it wasn't, my best friend was in pain because of me, and I couldn't do anything about it, I couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"But forget it," he continued, his voice dropping into a somber, slow pace, "It doesn't matter, you have Uchiha, and I… I'll get over it." I couldn't believe it. I just stood there like an idiot. _Say something! _I thought frantically.

"Uh…. Oh." I said stupidly. Fuck, what the hell just happened. Kiba just confessed his love for me… and all I could say was… Oh. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Listen," Kiba said, "It's fine, really, I'll be fine, go back to Uchiha," he paused for a minute and his voice hardened again, "If he pulls this crap on you again though, tell him, tell him I'll break his fucking neck then take you for myself." He finished, his voice was determined. I knew Kiba, he was tough, he wasn't a wimp like me, he was hurt, but there was no way he would break our friendship.

I felt like crap as I started home. I refused Kiba's offer to drive me home, I felt so guilty. Kiba was so precious to me. He meant so much to me, and he always watched out for me. I was a terrible friend, he was always doing stuff for me, and what was I doing for him? He was always so attentive, always making sure there was nothing wrong, always trying to solve my problems. And now… I was just crawling back to Sasuke's arms… I couldn't even face him. I'm such a fucking failure.


	14. The Second First

**WARNING: This chapter is incredibly graphic and smutty, if you don't like that sort of thing then please skip this chapter, don't worry, you won't miss too much. If you do like smut, then enjoy XD**

"So, how was Kiba," Sasuke asked when I came back, his voice suggested the question meant more than what it sounded.

"Um… good," I answered swallowing, "We uh, we sorted it out." He raised his eyebrow at me.

"So he confessed his feelings then," Sasuke said, his voice was controlled, but I could still hear his jealousy.

"Wha-Where did you hear that!" I spluttered, shocked. Sasuke got up and pulled out his phone.

"Hinata of course, she told me what your fight was about," He slid the phone back into his pocket and brought his face close to mine, "You know," he breathed, "You really should get a cell phone." He held my face, his lips hovering over mine for a tantalizing second before he finally pressed them to mine. His tongue dragged across my bottom lip before dipping into my mouth. His hand trailed up my arm to the back of my neck, his fingers playing with the ends of my hair. He tasted sweet, like candy, and he smelled like peppermint, as he usually did. I had always wondered why he smelled so good, when he was sharing my dorm I found out it was his shampoo. Sasuke was… reserved, but not entirely gentle, he began tugging on my hair, his free hand taking a fistful of my shirt. He pushed my back to the wall, not as hard as he had last time, he was making an effort. It was as if he was saying, _I am jealous, but I can never treat you the way I did anymore_.

He moved to my neck, sucking hard, I knew he was going to leave another mark, but I decided to forget it and just enjoy the moment. My breathing hitched as Sasuke's hand grasped the bulge already forming in my pants. I pulled him off my neck and back to my lips, I wanted this to go slow, slower than before. Sasuke moved his hand to my chest, the other still in my hair. I think he understood, we had had sex many times, but this time it was different, we were on a whole different level.

"Sasuke.." I said, panting after we broke apart.

"Hm?" he said, slipping his hand into mine, he looked so calm, so happy, so… beautiful.

"I love you," I said, I didn't look away, I didn't blush, I just stared into his beautiful face.

"I know," Sasuke said smiling, "I love you too." It was the perfect moment. Well it would have been even more perfect if we didn't have to go through what we did to get here, but maybe it had to be this way. Kiba was long out of my head, Sasuke loved me, and everything was right again.

Sasuke motioned and we went over to the bed. He helped me discard my shirt, before taking off his own. I had always liked Sasuke's body, he was strong and in good shape, but he wasn't overly buff. In fact I thought he was a bit thin for his strength. Sasuke laid me down, lying on top of me; the warmth of his bare chest against mine was comforting. He kissed me again, this time it was me that entered his mouth. Sasuke propped himself off of me a bit, his hand brushing my arm. I ran my hand across his chest, feeling his muscles respond to my touch. He broke apart from my mouth; a trail of saliva still connected our tongues as we panted, it was a short break, he quickly returned. I was breaking into a sweat as we wrestled and moved on the bed, fighting for who would be on top.

In a turn of events It was Sasuke with his back on the bed. My hand trailed playfully down his chest, his stomach, past his waist. He gasped as my hand found his own bulge. I could almost swear he was blushing when I turned my attention to his stubborn jean button.

"Damn Sasuke," I said, still fighting with it, "This is why you don't wear skinny jeans," I joked. I finally got it undone and with some difficulty pulled off Sasuke's jeans. He grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me back down into a kiss. I could tell he was having problems with me being in control. I let him flip me back over. He quickly had my jeans off and across the room. He trailed kisses down my neck, my chest. He sucked on a spot on my stomach, making my toes curl, then uncurl, then curl again.

"Fuck," I panted as his hand trailed down my chest, pausing tantalizingly above the waistband of my boxers, "Fuck Sasuke, don't fucking tease me." He lifted his head, bringing his face close to mine.

"But that's what makes it fun," He said, smirking. His fingers traced the waist of my boxers before he slowly pulled them down, then all the way off. He trailed his hand back up my thigh, causing me to swear again. Thankfully he finally grasped the shaft of my throbbing errection, pumping slowly.

"Want me to go faster," He asked, a pur in his voice.

"Yes, fuck yes," I said, desperately, clenching the blankets on the bed.

"Beg for it," He said, a gleam in his eyes.

"Peh-please," I gasped, his voice was pushing me over the edge. He smirked and complied, pleased with my reaction. "Sasuke," I said, as I felt myself about to climax, "Sasuke I want you inside me," I begged. I had never admitted it to him, but there were times where I had enjoyed bottoming for him. I could tell he liked what he was hearing and the moment after my release he pulled off his boxers.

"Fuck," He said, "My bags aren't here."

"What?" I asked confused.

"No lube," He explained, swearing again. I cringed at the thought, but then remembered something I had read on a dirty website. I took Sasuke's fingers, bringing them to my mouth. I coated them with a large amount of spit, while he gave me a stunned look. "I'm not going to hurt you," He said, "Not anymore." He pulled his fingers out of my mouth.

"Hey," I said, having another thought, "Come with me." I sat up and pulled him toward the bathroom off of our room. He understood on the way, taking the control again. He turned the knob on the shower and the sound of the water hitting the tile filled the room. He pulled me back to him, pushing out mouths together. We broke apart to step into the shower. Wetting down everything first, Sasuke grabbed the body wash. A whole new definition was given to the word foreplay as he lathered up every inch of my body. The steam from the shower fogged the glass wall between us and the rest of the bathroom. Our soapy bodies slipped on each other as we kissed again. Finally Sasuke turned me around. I supported myself on the tile wall as Sasuke slipped two soapy fingers into me. The warm water and anticipation left me rather relaxed, so Sasuke didn't spend much time on prep. He pushed inside me, his hands gripping onto my waist. It still hurt, I wondered it is ever wouldn't, but then he pushed in a little more. Pure pleasure rushed through my body and I cried out. Sasuke took this as a good sign and began to move slowly in and back. He sped up, our pants and gasps were mixing with the sound of the falling water. Sasuke's arm wrapped around my waist, grasping my errection, the result was incredible. He pumped quickly and it became an effort to stay upright, my legs wanted to give out because of the intense feeling. Sasuke let out a moan and I could tell he was close. I felt his warmth spread into me and his body shuddered. He thrust a few more times than pulled out of me. He continued pumping until my own release, and then we collapsed, sitting together under the hot spray of the shower.

**~ So funny story, when I was settling down to work on this yesterday, Bridget and I were chatting, as we usually do, and we had an amusing conversation. Thought I would share it with you… ~**

**Me: I CAN'T DO IT!**

_B: __Whether you can or not is irrelavent. You must._

**Me: ... fine**

**"then he put his thingie in my you kno what and we did it"**

**happy?**

_B: you must do better than that. And you know why? Because you must!_

**Me: "he put his man-pipe into my uke-hole and we fornicated profusely"**

**There**

_B: Better... better. But it needs something... more. I think you know what that is._

**Me: "HE SHOVED HIS ERRECT MAN-LOLLYPOP INTO MY ANUS AND WE MADE SWEET LOVE!"**

**~Haha, well hope you liked the chapter let me know!~**


	15. Forget For a Day

**~Hello! Quick chapter and I apologize for any errors you find; I did this one really quick... and by that I mean… it might possibly be ridden with grammar errors and spelling snafu's so be warned. Thank you for your Support! ~**

"I have to sort this thing out with Kiba," I complained to Hinata over lunch, "It's so…." I tried to think of better words to describe exactly what it was, "You know so…" I tried again, "Fucked," finished giving up.

"I know Naruto, It's messed up, but I mean think about Kiba, it's got to be ten times worse for him," Hinata said, looking down at her bowl.

"And Hey! You're not off the hook yet either," I said loudly, pointing at her, "No more texting Sasuke you're getting me into trouble!" Hinata looked at me and blushed.

"I'm sorry, he just seemed so worried about you," She said, a sympathetic look on her face, "He was afraid he didn't know enough about your life."

"Ha! **HE** doesn't know **MY** life, I barely know him at all," I said throwing my hands in the air in defeat. I pushed my bowl away from me and pressed my forehead to the table, "I'm a total failure as a boyfriend," I murmured.

"God you are so dramatic," a loud, girlish voice called from behind us. I spun around to see Sakura walking toward us. She took a seat at our table and continued, "Not saying that you're wrong or anything, you do suck as a boyfriend, do you even know when his birthday is?"

"Well I-" I began in my own defense, but nothing came to mind.

"You need some serious help Naruto," she said bossily, "I know EVERYTHING, and frankly at this rate he'll leave you in a heartbeat."

I shot a look at Hinata; the fact that she wouldn't meet my eyes confirmed my suspicion that Kiba wasn't the only one she let my story slip to. "Does anyone NOT know about me and Sasuke?" I shouted, slamming my fist on the table.

"Naruto you and Sasuke are old news, the point is, you need my help," Sakura said, placing her hand on mine. I quickly pulled it away.

"Fuck you!" I shouted, "You don't know Sasuke like I do, he won't leave me.

"Oh, so he's just going to give up on his dream. Completely forget Itachi?" Sakura said mockingly to me. _Itachi? His… dream? _This was the first time I ever had heard about an Itachi, what was going on? Sakura smirked when she saw her words had caused the desired effect, "Well," she said, getting up, "You know where to find me if you need me, and you will."

I left the shop alone, thinking about her words. She was right, I didn't even know his birthday, how could I even say I was in a relationship with the guy. Was I supposed to? Should I just ask him? In fact, was it ever established that we were in a relationship in the first place?

All my moping had led me straight back to Kiba's house. I had to talk to him; he always knew what to say. I was about to knock, but remembered earlier. I couldn't go to him with this! What was wrong with me! I quickly turned, walking back down the driveway as quickly as I could. The door behind me swung open and my heart stopped.

"Naruto?" Kiba's voice called, "Wh-what are you doing here?" _Crap._ I thought, _maybe, just maybe I could just make a run for it, say I hadn't heard him. _I dismissed this idea, turning around to face my best friend.

"Hey," I said, "I didn't know anyone was home," I said trying to play it off.

"You know, you're pretty shit at lying," Kiba said. His voice was back to normal, in fact everything about him seemed normal, he wasn't acting weird at all. Not wanting to be the awkward one, I walked back over to him.

"Videogames?" I asked him, "We could head to…" I started.

"You don't have to hang out with me if you don't want to," Kiba said abruptly.

"Kiba," I started softly, "Look, I-you know I suck at this sort of thing, so how bout we just…" I didn't want to ask him just to forget, but at the same time, I wish we both just would forget. Forget all of it, Sasuke, his feelings, everything, and just hang out like old times.

"Forget," Kiba finished, a familiar grin had stretched across his face, "I've got the new Soul Calibur," He said, pointing behind him, "What do you say, free day-pass? We'll just forget it all; we can deal with it later." I almost hugged him; Kiba always knew what to do to cheer me up.

"Yeah, sounds good, but don't think I'm going to go easy on you," I said, fist bumping him and following him inside.

"Oh I count on it!" Kiba said energetically. So passed the rest of the afternoon, Kiba and me, just like old times, no pressure, no hard feelings, just video games and greasy junk food.


	16. Settling In

**~Hey! I didn't post yesterday because it was my birthday and I was eating cake XD but here is another chapter, short yet again but the next chapter will more than make up for it, ever wonder what a chapter from Sasuke's point of view would be like? *hint hint, wink wink* Well thanks for reviews, subscriptions, and favorites! Love Ya! ~ **

"Hey Sasuke," I asked as the night was winding down. We had finally finished homework and he and I were cuddled on my bed, a now nightly routine. "Who's Itachi?" I asked. It was an innocent enough question, but Sasuke looked like I had just slapped him.

"I…" he began, pausing for a moment, "I don't think I can answer that just yet Naruto. I don't know where you heard his name but…" he looked at my face, I wanted to hide my disappointment but Sasuke definitely saw it. "Look," he said sighing, "Itachi is… my brother, I don't want to…"

"No I get it; it's cool, um..." I said, thinking wildly for another topic, "Uh Sasuke, When is your birthday?"

"What," He asked confused, "You want to know…"

"Well I mean if we are going to… I mean that is, if we are…" I gulped, but managed to get the word out, "lovers," I said, "I-I think I should know." An amused smile appeared on Sasuke's face.

"Lovers," he said in an amused voice, "I don't think we are far enough in our relationship for a title as grand as that."

"I- WHAT! NOT FA…" I began but Sasuke's burst of laughter interrupted me.

"You should have seen your face," He said snickering.

"Bite me!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Much obliged," he said in an attempt of a western accent, he slid his arm around me nipped at my neck.

"Hey! You can't dodge my question that easy," I said, pushing him off of me, I really want to know!"

"I'll tell you what, this weekend I'll take you out on a date and you can ask me anything you want, I'll even tell you about Itachi if you want, although it would probably spoil the mood." Sasuke said, elating my heart.

"Really!" I asked happily.

"God you can be such a girl sometimes," he said amused, ruffling my hair. "Now," he continued, "Not to be a vibe-killer but," he said nervously biting his bottom lip before continuing, "About Kiba…"

"Shit, okay listen, I know I've been spending a lot of time over at his place these last two weeks, but I mean we aren't doing anything, we don't even talk about it, it's just videogames, you know friend-stuff." I interrupted quickly. I remembered how Sasuke had reacted with the whole Hinata-date-thing, and was afraid he was going to become super-possessive.

"Listen, it's not that I don't trust you Naruto, I do, it's him. I'm not going to tell you that you can't visit him anymore but I'd like to see more of you, and hear less about him." I blushed as I relised how often I had been talking about Kiba with Sasuke when it obviously bothered him.

"W-well you've seen me every night!" I argued.

"And Kiba's seen you every day, listen, go, have fun… but maybe, I dunno, cut it down to a few days a week instead of every day." Sasuke said patiently.

"Okay," I said, "Easy enough, um Sasuke, you're being really cool about this, I mean after Hinata…" I stopped myself from continuing, but Sasuke knew where I was going with it.

"Well, there is one condition," He said, "I want to talk to Kiba."

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said, my eyes widening as I imagined what Sasuke might do or say to Kiba, or worse, what Kiba would do or say.

"That's my condition," Sasuke said, "You know I'm not good at this, but Kiba is a friend of yours, I won't do anything drastic. And so it was arranged that my over-protective boyfriend and my hot-headed best-friend were going to have a talk the day before our date. What could possibly go wrong?


	17. Twin Snake

**~Hey, here's the Sasuke chapter! I'm really happy with how this one turned out! Let me know what you think! ~**

"Kiba," I said nodding my head toward him after he answered the door.

"Prick," He replied in a voice equal in tone to mine. He gestured exaggeratedly inside and I followed him into his living room. "So," he said, taking a chair opposite me, "You're here to tell me to stay away from Naruto, that he's yours and yours alone," Kiba said sarcastically.

"Yes." I replied keeping my tone. Kiba's face displayed a bit of shock, but his sarcastic smile quickly returned.

"Oh and you think being all serious and giving me a warning is going to change anything?" He asked with a sneer.

"No, I know that giving you a warning is going to change things." I said, my tone wobbled a bit into a threatening tone, but I reserved most of that for what was sure to come.

"Well by all means, warn away," Kiba said, spreading his arms, "I'd love to hear it."

"Naruto is mine," I started in a low tone, "He is my love and I do not intend on letting him go."

"He's known you for how long? Months? I've known him since kinder-garden," Kiba retorted.

"But he chose me," I replied, crossing my legs.

"Temporarily," Kiba muttered, and then growing louder he continued, "But how long is that going to last?"

"Naruto is in love with me, he is happy with me, and he is going to stay with me."

"Stay with you or what, you'll rape him again? Drag him kicking and screaming back?" Kiba asked coyly, "You have to face the facts Uchiha, One day he is going to leave you, and I am going to be there for him that day." Kiba's words had my blood boiling, I wanted to punch him, but I knew that I wouldn't get away with it.

"That's the past." I said bitterly.

"Oh and you've learned your lesson? You're never going to do anything bad ever again," Kiba said in a kid-ish voice, "Aww I'm so pwowd."

"You're hurting Naruto." I said directly, "And I want it to stop."

"Oh that's rich! I'm hurting him! Look at you! Are you just going to leave next time you and Naruto are having problems? You destroyed him!"

"I bet that killed you didn't it," I said smirking, "Seeing poor Naruto all bent from another person, and guess what, no matter how awful I was… he still came back for me. I was ready to call it quits… but he pulled me back. If he still wants me more than you after that, then I'm sorry, but you really have no chance."

"Oh so there's the cocky bastard, he appears finally. You think that just because he wanted you after you fucked it up entitles you to rights? How many more fuck-ups do you think He'll sit through? He's a ticking time bomb, and you're one bad move away from him moving on to me."

"I'm not sure you get it," I said, "It doesn't matter, the point is, he's mine now, I don't care what you think will happen, as of right now, He is mine, and you have to play by my rules, or my next visit isn't going to be as polite." I stood up, Kiba quickly leapt out of his chair, raising his fists. "You look ridiculous," I told him, then turned to walk out the door. "Listen," I said in a quieter voice, "You don't want to go down that road with him, you'll wind up hurting him."

"I love him!" Kiba said defensively, "I'll never hurt him!"

"When you love someone you end up hurting them worse than you ever thought anyone could. Trust me, you don't mean it, but it's inevitable." I Finished. Then without looking back, I left Kiba's house.

I couldn't go back to the dorm room, not yet. Kiba had my temper in snakelike knots. Instead I went to one of my old hang-outs. Way back, before this thing with Naruto escalated out of control, I would spend a lot of my time at this night-club in the city. I checked my phone for the time, 6:37. I couldn't stay for long or Naruto would think that either Kiba killed me, or I killed him. The club was pretty busy, but as soon as the bartender saw me come in he quickly cleared a spot for me.

"Sasuke! It's been forever!" He shouted over the bumping music, even though it had really only been about two weeks since I had seen him, "Hey, I'm out at 7, let's do something!" I was going to tell him no, but it had been ages since I had seen Kabuto. I was afraid it would be awkward, but He was always an outgoing guy, always sleeping with different guys, I doubted he would treat me any different because he slept with me. My mind briefly went back to Naruto, I really should go back, but Kabuto's next words stopped me."Hey! And I have news on Itachi! 'Maru just got the info! But hey," he continued, pulling my face close to his across the bar, "have a drink or something; we'll talk about it later." Kabuto's hot breath on my ear and his hand that lingered a little too long was a clear sign that he was going to treat me different, but now that Itachi was in the deal, that didn't matter.

I had a few drinks, talking to a few old faces from my old school. I forgot how many under-ages got in here; I usually got in due to my connection to the owner, Orochimaru. It seems an odd pastime for a gang leader, owning a nightclub, but he was one big ball of odd pastimes. I knew that all too well from working with him.

It started about two years ago, a strange guy with purple hair and glasses approached me out of nowhere and said he had information I would want. I tried to brush it off, but he insisted. I was really starting to get annoyed; he kept showing up at my school. Then one day he mentioned Itachi's name, and that night I followed him to this place, "Twin-Snake." That night I met Orochimaru. At first I couldn't tell if he was a girl or a guy. He had long, straight black hair, and an excessive amount of costume make-up on.

"So you want to take down your brother Itachi?" he asked in a low, but strangely squeaky voice.

"I don't know where you got your information, but you are not mistaken," I replied, un-easy that he seemed to know so much, but intrigued at the thought of getting closer to my back-stabbing brother.

"It just so happens that I have a record of his recent whereabouts and activities in this very city," Orochimaru said calmly, "Kabuto and a few of my other loyal friends were kind enough to check up on him for you, and will continue to do so if you wish it."

"Let me guess," I said, "In exchange for this information you're going to want some information of your own."

"Consider it a business deal," he said, "You do jobs for me, and in return the information on your brother will be yours."

"Just what exactly do these 'jobs' entail," I asked, trying to conceal any emotion. I had become rather good at it in school.

"Well, according to Kabuto, you are a bit of a prodigy at your school, top student, and an excellent fighter. I am sure you would be a valuable addition to my… business."

"I assume you aren't talking about the club when you say business," I said, "I've heard you have quite a few sick hobbies from members at the academy. You are overall a shady character, why should I trust you."

"You are a smart boy," Orochimaru said chuckling, "Yes you will indeed be a wonderful addition. How about this, I give you the information about your brother, consider it a present, and I hope that you come visit me again, Hm?" He handed Kabuto a package that Kabuto then handed to me, "You'll find it all there, I'm afraid I have to leave you now, but please stay, enjoy the club, and hopefully I'll be seeing you again." With that he left. My first impression of Orochimaru was that he liked to play dangerous games for fun; he had a very intimidating and powerful presence, one that I had always hoped to obtain from the academy. I was quickly realizing that I could never obtain power like his from the police academy; I would have to turn to other means, and now was my chance to do just that.

"Sasuke!" a cheerful voice called, pulling me from my thoughts, "Ready to go!" It was Kabuto, he was annoyingly cheerful tonight. We went upstairs to one of Orochimaru's many apartments. This one was the most familiar to me. One of the bedrooms was full of multiple bunk-beds for followers to crash when they were in hiding. I glanced at the door as we walked past, _my first time was in that room_, I thought. The next bedroom was much less pleasant. I had only been in there a few times, it was meant for Orochimaru's "special" guests, and I don't think any of the guests had ever left that room alive. We finally came to a comfortable sitting area. It was overly grand, but then again so was Orochimaru's taste.

"Is 'Maru here?" I asked taking a seat on a long, red velvet couch.

"No, he's out on business for a while; he should be back in a few hours." Kabuto said, sitting next to me.

"Don't suppose you could give me the information with ought him?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh Sasuke, you know I would Loooooove to," He replied, drawing out his words, "but Maru insists on not missing the fun, besides isn't it enough just to have a little quality time with your dear dear friend?" he asked. I gave him a look that said clearly I did not want to spend the next few hours alone with him, but he just continued smiling.

"How long is 'Maru going to be?" I said sighing. Kabuto clapped, squealing like a fan girl.

"Oh! You'll stay!" He said happily! "So tell me," he asked, ignoring my question, "How have you and Naruto been doing, hmmmm?" He nudged me in the arm and continued, "I heard you moved in with him!"

"I'm not going to discuss Naruto with you." I said sternly.

"Awwww, you're no fun, fine then what happened with the academy? 'Maru wasn't pleased to hear that you no longer go there."

"Sounds like you know how I've been," I said. I knew that Orochimaru would be following my movements, but it was annoying that Kabuto knew them too.

"But I want to hear your side of the story, did you quit because of Naruto-kun?" Kabuto asked, it took little imagination to see him as a puppy whose tail was wagging excitedly.

"No. You know I didn't quit. They didn't like that right around the time I started visiting a certain nightclub more and more often their information started disappearing." I said morosely, "I should have been more careful."

"Sasuke," Kabuto said in a more serious tone, "You don't think 'Maru and I will buy that the academy caught you, you were too careful, it took forever for us to catch you. You gave yourself up. I'm surprised that they didn't turn you in, but," he said, his voice getting cheerful again, "We forgive you! You didn't let slip any of our information!"

"Didn't you want to hear my side of the story," I said sarcastically.

"Oh Sasuke I've missed you!" Kabuto said, throwing his arms around me, I pushed him off, giving him a death glare. "I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you like this last time you were here," he continued, "You were so upset you drank yourself silly and you were a sobbing mess, I had to screw you just to get you to calm down."

"I think I'm going to go," I said standing up, I needed to get back to Naruto, I had over-stayed already.

"Oh don't be like that, I was just poking fun," Kabuto said pulling on my arm, "Come back to me my love!" he said in a mock voice.

"I have to go, Naruto is waiting for me." I shook off his arm and walked back toward the hall.

"Sasuke," Kabuto said, his voice growing serious again, "Naruto may be able to interrupt our conversations, but don't think that Orochimaru will be so forgiving toward him. He wants to see you tomorrow, and for Naruto's sake you should show." I continued walking away, trying not to let his words bother me.

"He'll never touch Naruto," I called back to Kabuto, before leaving the apartment and entering the booming club below.


	18. Club Visit

**~ Hey! Would have updated last night, but I went to a lock-in! Any who, here be your chapter, back to Naruto's perspective!~**

Sasuke was taking quite a while, I mean we never talked about how long he was going to be out, but how long does a talk take? I was really hoping they weren't fighting. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked normal, so why did I feel like the person in the mirror wasn't me. Before Sasuke I was a loudmouth, I'd take on any guy in the school, stroll around campus looking for a fight, and now look at me. A Friday night and I'm sitting at in my room waiting for Sasuke to come back. Pathetic.

It's true, Sasuke changed me in so many ways. I'd become more introverted, more self-conscious, and less kid-ish. Although, maybe I was just growing up, so what if I wasn't as much of a loud-mouth and I didn't stay out all the time? Wasn't that an improvement? I tried to convince myself that it was. I remembered something Kiba had said, it was the day after I had went over and played video-games with him.

"You've really become a little bitch since him haven't you?" He asked. He had been joking, making fun of me because I wouldn't go to a club with him. "This place is awesome!" He insisted, "You can get in easy if you're a minor!" Yet despite what he said, I still wouldn't go, I told him it was too risky. I had a creeping feeling that maybe he was right. So at 6:50 I called him.

"Kiba?" I asked after he answered.

"Naruto? Dude you have to get a cell, I saw the school number and I freaked," Kiba's voice came through the receiver. I was in Jariah's office; he had given me a spare key for 'emergencies'. "Anyway," he continued, Sasuke left, if you're trying to get a hold of him."

"No." I said, my stomach fluttering with nerves, but I pushed them aside, "Listen, this isn't about him. I- I want to go to that club you mentioned."

"Really!" Kiba said, sounding surprised, "Uh cool, you want me to pick you up…or…"

"Nah, I'll call a cab, what's the place called?" I said, twirling the phone cord.

"You sure, I mean I could…" Kiba began

"Kiba," I said cutting him off, "What's it called."

"Fine, fine, if you want to be like that. It's called the Twin-Snake."

"Cool, meet you out front in like…" I tried to calculate in my head, but relised I didn't know how far it was away, "Uh... I don't know…"

"Thirty minutes," Kiba said, "See you then." There was a click and the line went dead. I called my cab and turned toward the door. The shadow of a person outside the door stopped me. For a moment I thought it was Jariah, I hoped he hadn't overheard my conversation. Upon opening the door I came face to face, not with Jariah, but with Sakura.

"Are you really going to a club?" She said excitedly.

"What are you doing here Sakura? Beat it!" I said cruelly.

"Oh you still haven't forgiven me," she asked innocently, raising her hands "I didn't mean to start anything with you and Sasuke, honest."

"Bull," I said to her trying to walk out of the room, but she blocked my path.

"You're not really going to a club dressed like that are you?" she asked in a disgusted voice, "It's hardly club attire." I looked down at what I was wearing, an orange baggy T-shirt and jeans.

"What's wrong with this," I asked, pulling on the bottom of my shirt.

"You are so hopeless," she said rolling her eyes, "How long before your ride gets here?"

"I dunno ten minutes, why?" I asked, she grabbed my wrist, yanking me down the hall at a run.

"Well come on! That doesn't give us much time for you to get changed!" She said as we turned the corner. I wanted to tell her it wasn't her place, but when it came to Sakura, other peoples clothes were her business, and she would have ignored me.

"What!" I said, looking at the jeans she had picked out for me, "Those are Sasuke's! I won't fit into those!"

"Oh yes you will!" She said, stuffing them into my arms and herding me toward the bathroom, "Come on, hurry up and change!" She shut the door and I decided to comply, I pulled off my own jeans and attempted to squeeze into Sasuke's. "God Naruto," Sakura's muffled voice called through the door, "Do own anything that isn't orange!" She opened the door just as I was zipping up.

"Sakura!" I exclaimed, blushing, "You didn't even knock!"

"Oh boo, hoo, now put this on," she said, tossing a light orange shirt at me. I took off my T-shirt and pulled on the new one. It was a softer material and was much tighter against my body. "And the finishing touch," She said, wrapping the blue-plaid scarf around my neck. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Sakura, I look gay," I complained, besides looking laughably flaming I had to admit it didn't look bad on me.

"Oh and you're not?" She said sarcastically, I shook my head and checked the time on my watch.

"Shit! I gotta go!" I exclaimed, hurrying from the room.

"Have fun!" she called after me giggling. I stopped and she giggled again.

"What?" I asked.

"You do look really gay," she said, still laughing.

"Fuck you!" I said, turning back around and running out the dorm. I tried to stuff my wallet into the jean pockets, it took way to much effort, and he pockets could barely hold it. Damned skinny jeans. I arrived in front of the Twin-Snake about ten minutes later than when I was supposed to meet Kiba, and he looked impatient.

"Dude, What took so… Oh my god.' He stopped mid sentence, "Are you wearing…." He started.

"Shut-up this is all Sakura," I said, giving him a warning look.

"No.. it uh it looks,"

"Gay," I finished.

"No I was going to say it looks good on you." Kiba said, there was an awkward silence before he added, "I mean you're definitely going to get ass-raped wearing something like that, but yeah."

"Fuck you!" I said, punching him in the arm. There was a bit of a line in front of the club, but in another ten minutes we were inside. I was extremely nervous, but the club bouncer looked me up and down then let us both in. Kiba started laughing.

"See what I mean, ass-raped," he chortled, I punched him again.

"Go get me fucking drink!"I yelled at him over the music, "But not whatever the hell it was you gave me last time!" Kiba nodded and headed off toward the crowded bar and I tried to make it to a less-crowded seating area near the stairs. I looked into the crowd, I started noticing that Kiba had been right about this place, several of my classmates and other younger looking people were in here. There was almost more under-age people than legal-age. The stairs above my head creaked as though someone was coming down them quickly. The must have been really old, because I could hear the creaking despite the loud music. Another pair of feet followed. I turned and saw a guy with purple hair, apparently running after someone who had disappeared into the crowd.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba called, carrying two drinks, the purple haired guy's head spun around like a whip, and he stared directly at me. "Naruto," Kiba shouted again, trying to get my attention.

"Huh, Oh hey! Sorry," I said, accepting one of the drinks.

"Do you know that guy," Kiba whispered to me after sitting beside me. The guy with purple hair was smiling at me, and coming toward us.

"Never seen him before," I replied, shaking my head.

"Naruto!" The guy said, coming up to me with his arms spread, he took a seat on the couches arm right beside me, making me uncomfortable. "I'm Kabuto," He continued, "A good friend of Sasuke's." He leaned close into me, whispering "Although he never told me he was screwing such a hottie." I blushed and pulled away. Kiba was giving me a look that I read all too well as a "told-you-you would-get-ass-raped-wearing-that." Look.

"Um, Sasuke's friend? He never…" I started.

"Mentioned me," Kabuto finished, adjusting his glasses and continuing in an overly-dramatic voice, "No I suppose he wouldn't, he's a little embarrassed, you see," his voice dropped to what I assumed was its normal pitch, "I was his first."

"His…" I started, a deep blush covering my cheeks, "First."

"Yeah whatever," Kiba said, speaking up, "So what do you want with Naruto?" he said defensively.

"Oh not much, I just wanted to meet you Naruto," Kabuto said, speaking directly to me, "Even if you're friend over there hadn't called you out, I probably would have found my way to you on my own. Beauty like yours deserves attention."

"If you're really a friend of Sasuke's you'll know he's taken, so scram," Kiba said again, an edge to his voice.

"Well if you see him tonight, and I don't doubt you will," Kabuto said, again only to me, acting as if Kiba hadn't even spoken, "Tell him that now he has to come to our little meeting tomorrow." With that he pushed himself off the arm of the couch and headed back upstairs. There was something ominous about the way he had said that last line.

"God, what a creep," Kiba said, shaking his head. He finished his drink and reached for my un-touched one. I pulled it away from him.

"Didn't you drive here," I asked patronizingly.

"Whatever," Kiba said rolling his eyes, "You gunna drink it or not?" I shook my head and he took it with a grin.

"Hey," A low voice came from over our heads, a large man who was obviously drunk was towering over us, leaning down he continued speaking, "You with the scarf, care to come out on the dance floor where hotties like you belong?"I politely declined and the man went away disappointed.

"Don't even say it Kiba," I said, giving him a stern look, "I am not getting ass-raped tonight!" There was a pause and we both burst into laughter, ignoring the bustle of the club we sat and talked like we were back at his house, joking, and laughing, with no regard for time, and the night progressed.


End file.
